


A Good Death

by shellebelle



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellebelle/pseuds/shellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wiress is intuitive.</p><p>A drabble about her final moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Death

**Author's Note:**

> Wiress is intuitive.
> 
> A drabble about her final moments.

_It would be better this way._

She looked at them, working together. She was grateful Katniss had figured out what she meant. Now they knew how the arena worked. The plan would work. Beetee had formulated a huge part of it, after all. Unexpected things would happen, but it would work.

Even though she knew it was coming, the hands grabbing her and jerking her back still came as a sort of shock. But without her, the plan would work. And her Beetee would live. She felt something warm and wet down her front.

 _It would be better this way._


End file.
